SHAS:BS07
Super Hero All Stars: Bonus Stories Bonus 7 is the seventh episode of Super Hero All Stars: Bonus Stories. The title of this episode is Yayoi and Gai: Fanatics. In this episode, there was a Super Sentai Convention in Nanairogaoka Mall and Yayoi Kise met Gai Ikari. Plot One day, Kise Yayoi was walking down the street. Then she saw a poster hanging on the wall that says "Super Sentai Convention". Yayoi really wanted to go there. Fortunately, it was today on 10 am. Now, it is 8am. Yayoi still had 1 more hour to prepare. Yayoi rushed to her house and asked her mom if she can go. Her mom says yes. Yayoi quickly smashed her piggy bank and took all her money, which was 2.000.000 Yen. She said that she was going to save it but she wants to buy almost everything there. Now, it was 9 am sharp. Yayoi left the house and goes to the convention in Nanairogaoka Mall. Now, we can see that Ikari Gai is walking in the huge mall. He was amazed with it. He told his friends to join in but they don't want to because the people might find out if it was the real Gokaigers or not. But, Gai was wearing glasses and a hat, much like Makoto's disguise in Episode 8. When Yayoi found the place, she was freaking out. She quickly rushes into the con and observes the items. She has no idea what to buy, but the first she bought is a Go-Busters DVD Volume 5. She already has the first 4. Yayoi also wanted a Mobirate and a Gokai Cellular. Then she payed for both of them. Yayoi, such a money waster! But, Yayoi accidentally bumped into Gai. Gai lifted her and Yayoi quickly introduces herself. Yayoi asked, who is the guy's name. Gai wouldn't answer because Yayoi might know if he's the real Gai. Secretly, Gai whispered his name. Yayoi reacted so badly that she could scream out his name. Luckily, Gai managed to stop her from freaking out and shouting out his name. Gai told about himself, he's a real Super Sentai fanboy. And, he showed the real (Not the Toy) Gokai Cellular to Yayoi. Yayoi gasped, and she had one too. But it was a toy. Yayoi showed Gai her Smile Pact, and Gai recognizes the item. Yayoi was a Pretty Cure. Yaoi showed the Cure Decor and Gai showed the Ranger Key. They start to become close friends. But, there was someone who interrupted the con, it was Joker and Basco ta Jolokia. But, they're both dead, how come they can be revived again? In Episode 3 of Bonus Stories, Joker Ghost was there. And now, Joker Ghost strikes back! With the Basco Ghost too! Yayoi and Gai transformed into Cure Peace and Gokai Silver. And they started attacking the ghosts. Gai performed Silver Storm and Peace performed Peace Thunder Hurricane. The powers became 1 and defeated the ghosts. Now, the con was peaceful again. Yayoi kept on buying stuff. And the last thing she bought was a Gokai SIlver Ranger Key, a Piece of Peace. Characters *Kise Yayoi/Cure Peace *Ikari Gai/Gokai Silver *Joker Ghost *Basco ta Jolokia Ghost Trivia *Silver Storm is a fanmade attack by starmix03 *Joker Ghost returns Category:Bonus Stories Category:Short Stories Category:Super Hero All Stars: Bonus Stories